The Cartoon Force Episode 1: The Race
by randy1317
Summary: The first episode of my new bi-weekly series based on "The Great Cartoon Battle" and its sequel. In this episode, Sonic and Rainbow Dash have a race to see who is the fastest. But when Discord gets involved, will the two be able to finish their race?


It was a beautiful day in the Cartoon Force's newly constructed land they called "Arkville Hills", and everyone was resting from their previous battle. Rainbow Dash and Sonic were lying in one of the fields, watching the clouds and taking in the sunshine.

"Wow, what a day" Sonic said. "It's not very often I get to just chill out and relax on a day like this".

Rainbow told him, "Then you would have loved my old hometown of Cloudsdale. It was on top of the clouds so every day was a beautiful day like this one".

Sonic chuckled and said, "Hmf, lucky".

Rainbow smiled and pointed her hoof to the sky.  
>"Hey, check out that cloud. It kinda looks like a pirate ship".<p>

Sonic squinted and shook his head.  
>"Where do you see a pirate ship? It looks like a monster truck to me".<p>

"Monster truck?" Rainbow said confused. "Sonic, I think you need to consider wearing glasses. That cloud is clearly shaped like some kind of ship".

Sonic shrugged and changed the subject.  
>"So I've heard talk that you're pretty fast with those wings of yours."<p>

Rainbow straightened herself out.  
>"Yup, they didn't call me the fastest flyer in Equestria for nothin'".<p>

Sonic sat up.  
>"Really? 'Cause they just so happen to call me the fastest thing alive".<p>

"Is that so?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Well why don't we have a little race to see which one of us is really the fastest!"

Sonic smirked.  
>"Pfft. It would be no contest. I would blow you outta the water. I can break the speed of sound, remember?"<p>

Rainbow began to get impatient.  
>"Uh, yeah, I can too! Have you forgotten about the whole Sonic Rainboom thing?"<p>

"You may have that power" Sonic said smugly. "But I can still beat you".

Rainbow Dash jumped up.  
>"Well then why don't you put your money where your mouth is, chump! You and me, a race to see who's the fastest in all of Arkville Hills. I'll fly and you run. Sound good?"<p>

Sonic smiled.  
>"You're on! First one to the top of Mt. Yuki and back is the winner. Winner gets all the respect, and the loser gets nothing".<p>

The two shook hands (hoofs in Dash's case) and called on Phineas and Derpy to be the official commentators of the race. Everyone was there at the starting line as Sonic and Dash stretched in preparation.

"So what is exactly going on here?" Beast Boy asked.

Sam replied, "Sonic and Rainbow Dash are gonna have a race to see who is the fastest creature in all of Arkville Hills. I guess they're going to see who can make it to the top of Mt. Yuki and back the fastest".

"I don't know about this" Batman said. "The top of Mt. Yuki is very dangerous and unpredictable. I would hate to see something happen to either one of those two".

But Sonic said, "Don't sweat it. We won't be on Mt. Yuki for very long, so it shouldn't have much of an effect on our race".

Phineas and Derpy got into a hot-air ballon above the action as Sonic and Rainbow readied themselves at the starting line.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Phineas said into a microphone. "Welcome to the first ever race between Sonic and Rainbow Dash! These two are two of the fastest cartoons ever to step foot in Arkville Hills, and this proves to be a great race. What do you think, Derpy?"

Derpy replied, "I think this is gonna be great! A pegasus and a hedgehog racing. This has never been seen...well, anywhere! Ooh, and the winner of this race gets muffins specially made by yours truly! Now let the race begin!"

Phineas took the microphone back.  
>"Thanks Derpy. Alright, racers, are you ready?"<p>

Sonic and Rainbow Dash nodded.  
>"Good luck, Sonic. May the fastest one win!"<p>

Sonic smiled and looked forward towards the track.

"On your mark"

Rainbow Dash unfurled her wings.

"Get set"

Both of them wiped the sweat from their forehead.

"Go!"

Sonic and Rainbow blasted off as fast as they could. So fast that it caused a wind that nearly knocked everyone over.

"And they're off!" Phineas announced. "So far it looks like the two are pretty evenly matched but we'll keep track of how things progress. What's your opinion, Derpy? Derpy!"

Derpy was eating some muffins she had brought with her.

"I thought those muffins were for the winner?"

"Well they were but I kinda got hungry being all the way up here" Derpy said.

* * *

><p>While all this was going on, Discord was relaxing in a hammok, reading a book.<p>

"Ah, now this is the life".

Suddenly Sonic and Rainbow whizzed by, causing a wind that knocked Discord off his hammok.

"What the? Hey, what's the big idea?"

But Sonic and Rainbow didn't hear him. They continued their race.

"Hmm, it looks like that rainbow pegasus and the blue hedgehog are having a little race to Mt. Yuki. Interrupt my rest, will they? I guess I'll just have to cause a little chaos on the top Mt. Yukti then".

He laughed and teleported himself.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Rainbow were still in a close match as they reached the base of Mt. Yuki.<p>

"See you at the top, Sonic!" Rainbow said as she flew towards the summit.

"Ha, we'll see about that! Sonic replied as he bolted up through the trees.

"Looks like the racers have begun their trek up Mt. Yuki" Phineas announced. "Who will make it to the top first? We'll have to watch and find out".

"Ooh, I just love surprises!" Derpy said.

Meanwhile, Discord was at the summit waiting for the two to arrive. One they were in his sights, he snapped his fingers.  
>"It's showtime!"<p>

Rainbow managed to get to the top first and when she looked around, she saw no sign of Sonic.

"Ha, looks like I lost him! This race should be a snap now!"

But as she said this, the branches of the trees became like tenacles and wrapped themselves around Rainbow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Discord appeared in front of her and laughed.

Rainbow gasped and said, "Discord! You're the one behind this? Let me down right now!"

"Sorry, Dash. Can't do that. Where would the fun in that be?"

Just then they heard Sonic's voice.  
>"Dash, you up here? Huh, must've beaten her to the top. Oh well, looks like I get the head start now!"<p>

Dash tried to yell out for help but Discord snapped his fingers and a branch covered her mouth. However, Sonic could still hear her muffled calls.

"Dash? Is that you?"

Suddenly Discord transported himself in front of Sonic.

"Discord? What do you want? Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, she's a little...tied up at the moment" Discord chuckled as he unveiled a captured Dash.

"Let her go!"

"Sonic, just relax and listen to me" Discord told him. "Think about this for a minute: Rainbow Dash is currently tied up and unable to continue the race. That means you can just take off and easily win this race without any competition. You'll be the pride of Arkville, and everyone will love you. So, whadd'ya say?"

Sonic shook his head.  
>"No way I'm leaving her just to win. It's not gonna happen".<p>

Discord looked into Sonic eyes and began to hipnotize him.  
>"Come on, Sonic. Think about it. You know you want to".<p>

Rainbow tried to yell to Sonic.  
>"Don't fall for it Sonic!"<br>But the branch covered her mouth again.

Discord continued to hipnotize him.  
>"Do it, Sonic. Win the race".<p>

Sonic blinked and said, "I will win the race. Sorry, Rainbow. Nothing personal, it's just competition".

He took off into the trees and Rainbow lowered her head in sadness.

Discord laughed.  
>"Oh, what fun this is! I just love causing chaos between friends. Now the only question is what do we do with you, Dash?"<p>

Suddenly Sonic, using his spin dash, burst from the trees and hit Discord right in the head, knocking him unconscious. He then cut Rainbow down from the branches.

"Sonic, what happened? I thought Discord hypnotized you?"

"Nope, I just made it seem like that to trick him. And it worked pretty well, too. Now, come on, we still have a race to finish!"

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded and the two sped down the mountain. As they were going down, Rainbow Dash said,  
>"Hey Sonic? Thanks for not abandoning me".<p>

Sonic gave the thumbs up and continued to run.

* * *

><p>The two reached the base of the mountain and started their last leg of the race.<p>

"Looks like they're out of the mountain, folks!" Phineas said. "They were up at the summit for a while. I wonder what happened?"

Derpy said, "Maybe they got held up by a villain that was causing trouble!"

Phineas looked at her and said, "Nah, I doubt it was that. Seems a little far-fetched to me. But in any matter Sonic and Rainbow Dash are now only a short 10 miles away from the finish line. But they're neck and neck. Who will edge out who?"

Sonic and Rainbow were running and flying as fast as they possibly could. All of a sudden, a small aura began to form around the two. They were running so fast they were about to break the sound barrier. In seconds, Sonic blasted forward in a blue streak and Rainbow Dash caused her famous sonic rainboom.

"I don't believe it!" Phineas yelled. "A sonic boom and a sonic rainboom at the same time! What are the odds of that? But it looks like the two are still pretty close to each other as they reach the finish line. It's gonna be a photo-finish!"

Everyone was cheering as the two got close to the finish. Cyborg was ready with his state-of-the-art camera which was fast enough to capture the moment. In a cloud of dust, the two crossed the finish line.

"So who was it?" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Who was the winner?"

"Hold your horses" Cyborg said. "This thing needs to develop".

Everyone, especially Sonic and Rainbow were eagerly awaiting the results.

Cyborg got the picture and announced, "It looks like...a tie!"

"What?" Sonic and Rainbow said together. They looked at the picture but it proved to be right. Sonic's foot and Rainbow's hoof crossed the line at the exact same time.

"He's right!" Sonic said.

"Wow" Phineas said. "What an amazing turn of events! Who would've seen this coming? What do you think, Derpy? Derpy? Are you alright?"

Derpy was hanging over the edge of the ballon's basket.  
>"Ugh, I ate too many muffins..."<p>

Phineas patted her on the back in comfort and said "For Derpy Hooves, I'm Phineas Flynn, signing off".

* * *

><p>After the race, Pinkie Pie threw a small party for Sonic and Dash's accomplishment. There, the two told the group all about it, even the fight with Discord.<p>

"See! I told you there was a villain!" Derpy said, still feeling a little sick.

Later on, Sonic and Rainbow sat alone talking.

"Hey Sonic? Sorry for gloating earlier" Rainbow said.

Sonic replied, "That's ok. Sorry for being such a jerk by saying I was better than you".

"It looks like we found out that we're both the fastest in Arkville. And we defeated Discord in the process!"

Sonic smirked.  
>"Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool! But you know I can't accept a tie. So how's about another race?"<p>

"You're on!"

The two thought for a minute and then laughed.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was watching the two.

She said, "Spike, take a letter".

But Applejack reminded her, "Uh, Twi? Spike's not here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Note to self: bring Spike to Arkville. But who am I going to get to write my letter to Princess Celestia in the meantime?"

Ferb raised his hand.

"Ferb can do it for you" Phineas said. "He's an excellent writer".

"Ok, then. Ferb, take a letter".

Ferb grabbed a pen and paper out of his pocket and started writing what Twilight said.

"Dear Princess Celestia: Today I learned that even when faced with guaranteed victory, a good friend always helps out a friend in need rather than claiming victory the unfair way. And even though a race may end in a tie, you still have the satisfaction that it was completed in a fair manner. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle".

"I think I may be able to send this" Raven said.

She took the letter from Ferb and shrouded it in her dark energy and it dissapeared.

"Do you think it sent?" Twilight asked.

Raven shrugged, but then her energy popped from her hand and a new letter emerged.

Twilight caught it and read it.  
>"Dear Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad to see you're still sending freindship reports even now that you're in a place other than Equestria. I hope you've met many new friends and continue to report to me about your findings. Sincerely Yours, Princess Celestia".<p>

She said to herself, "Don't worry Princess. I'll continue to keep to that request".

She turned to look where Sonic and Rainbow Dash were sitting but they were gone.

"Now where did those two get to?"

Jenny pointed in a direction where they saw the two running.  
>"They're racing again aren't they?"<p>

Alex called to them.  
>"Hey! Where are you guys going?"<p>

Sonic yelled back, "We're just having a short little tiebreaker race, we'll be back in a few!"

Ike shook his head. "I don't know about those two sometimes".

Everyone laughed as they watched Sonic and Rainbow Dash race off into the sunset.


End file.
